motorradfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley-Davidson
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/de/a/a6/Harley_Davidson_Logo.jpg Die Harley-Davidson, Inc. ist ein US-amerikanischer Motorradhersteller. Das Unternehmen wurde 1903 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin (USA), von William S. „Bill“ Harley (1880 - 1943) und Arthur Davidson (1881 - 1950), sowie später William A. Davidson und Walter Davidson (1877 - 1942) als Harley-Davidson Motor Co. gegründet. =Unternehmensstruktur, Marken, Geschäftsfelder= Der Vorstandsvorsitzende Chairman of the Board of Directors) von Harley-Davidson ist Jeffrey L. Bleustein. Der Hauptgeschäftsführer (President and Chief Executive Officer) ist James L. Ziemer. Die Außendarstellung des Unternehmens nehmen zumeist der Leiter der Produktentwicklung Willie G. Davidson sowie Buell-Chairman & Entwicklungschef Erik Buell wahr. Zu Harley-Davidson, Inc. gehören die folgenden Tochterunternehmen: *die Harley-Davidson Motor Company produziert die Motorräder der Marke Harley-Davidson sowie Teile und Zubehör, vermarktet Bekleidung und Merchandising-Waren); *die Buell Motorcycle Company produziert die Motorräder der Marke Buell, Teile und Zubehör, vermarktet eine eigene Bekleidungs- und Merchandising-Linie; *die Harley-Davidson Financial Services, Inc. (stellt Finanzdienstleistungen für Groß- und Einzelhändler sowie Versicherungsdienstleistungen bereit, im Wesentlichen für Händler und Kunden der Marken Harley-Davidson und Buell. Die Harley-Davidson, Inc. hält unter anderem die Rechte an den folgenden Marken: *''Harley-Davidson'' *''Buell'' *''MotorClothes'' = Philosphie = Obgleich die Technik der klassischen Harley-Davidson-Modelle im Hinblick auf Qualität, Langlebigkeit und Zuverlässigkeit deutliche Fortschritte gemacht hat, verharrt sie konzeptionell (Luftkühlung, OHV-Ventilsteuerung) weitgehend auf Vorkriegsniveau. Doch dank des erfolgreichen Marketingkonzepts beeinträchtigt dieser Umstand den Verkaufserfolg nicht. Statt mit den japanischen Herstellern weiter auf dem Gebiet technologischer Errungenschaften zu konkurrieren, stellt die Werbestrategie in erster Linie den Charakter und Erlebniswert der Produkte in den Vordergrund: "Wir verkaufen einen Lebensstil - das Motorrad gibt es gratis dazu". Damit wurde Harley-Davidson endgültig zur Kultmarke und positionierte seine Produkte im (preislichen) Premium-Sektor. = Geschichte = Harley und Davidson bauten 1904 ihre erstes Motorrad und gründeten 1907 das gemeinsame Unternehmen. Damit ist Harley-Davidson die viertälteste Motorradmarke der Welt, unter der noch Motorräder produziert werden – nach Husqvarna, Royal Enfield und Triumph. Diese drei Marken weisen jedoch erheblich größere Diskontinuitäten in ihrer Unternehmensgeschichte auf als Harley-Davidson. Sie waren teils völlig vom Markt verschwunden und haben heute im Unterschied zu Harley-Davidson mit den ursprünglichen Unternehmen nur noch den Markennamen gemeinsam. Motorentwicklung Harley-Davidson stellte im Laufe der Firmengeschichte zahlreiche Motorengenerationen vor, in die kontinuierlich technische Neuerungen einflossen. Obgleich auch andere Bauformen produziert wurden und werden, gilt ein Zweizylinder-V-Motor mit 45 Grad Zylinderwinkel und Gabelpleuel heute als der klassische Harley-Davidson-Antrieb. Diese Bauweise ermöglicht eine raumsparende Konstruktion, führt jedoch zu einer unregelmäßigen Zündfolge: Die Zylinder zünden jeweils um 315 beziehungsweise 405 Grad versetzt, was dem Harley-Davidson-V-Twin sein charakteristisches Laufgeräusch verleiht, das lautmalerisch oft mit „Potato-Potato“ beschrieben wird. Einzylindermotor - Der Anfang Die Produktion begann mit einem in einem fahrradähnlichen Rahmen montierten Einzylindermotor, der das Hinterrad über einen Riemen direkt antrieb. Er besaß weder ein Getriebe noch eine Kupplung. Die Zündung wurde von einer Batterie gespeist, ab 1909 wurden auch Magnetzünder eingesetzt. Die Konstrukteure legten großen Wert auf Stabilität und Qualität, was den Maschinen den Ruf von zuverlässigen Alltagsgeräten einbrachte. 1906 erreichte die Produktion der wegen ihrer grauen Farbe und guten Schalldämpfung "Silent Gray Fellow" mit 350 ccm genannten Maschinen 50 Stück pro Jahr. ("leiser grauer Kamerad", grau = grey, ist aber irrtümlich als "gray" in die Firmensprache gerutscht.) F-Head und Flathead - Die ersten V2-Motoren 1909 wurde der erste Zweizylinder-Motor konstruiert, das Modell 5D. Weil man den Zweizylinder jedoch in den gleichen Rahmen einbauen wollte wie zuvor den Einzylinder, war eine kompakte Konstruktion gefragt. Darum legte man den V-Motor als "Inline-V" ohne Seitenversatz um die Pleuel-Fußbreite und im engen Zylinderwinkel von 45 Grad aus, ein grundlegendes Layout, das Harley-Davidson bei allen folgenden luftgekühlten V2-Motoren bis heute beibehielt. Das Motorgehäuse und die Kurbelwellenlager wurden verstärkt, der Motor hatte aber immer noch automatische Einlassventile ("Schnüffelventile"). Diese funktionierten jedoch durch die in einem V2-Motor herrschenden veränderten Unterdruckverhältnisse nicht mehr zuverlässig. Der 810 ccm Motor startete schlecht und lief unsauber. Nach 27 Motorrädern wurde das Modell 5D eingestellt, da man der Probleme nicht Herr wurde. Das Modell 7D, das dann 1911 auf den Markt kam, ebenfalls ein F-Head, hatte ebenso 810 ccm, hatte jedoch über eine Nocke zwangsgesteuerte Einlassventile. Außerdem besaß das Modell 7D einen verstärkten Rahmen und einen verbesserten Riemenspanner. Innovationen folgten 1912 mit einer Erhöhung des Hubraums auf 1.044 ccm und dem Einbau einer Kupplung und der im Rahmen integrierten Sattelfederung. Ein Jahr später kamen erstmals ein Getriebe und eine Kette als Hinterradantrieb zum Einsatz, wiederum im Jahr darauf der Kickstarter, 1915 schließlich eine Senkung des Hubraumes auf 988 ccm und ein Dreiganggetriebe. 1929 stellte Harley-Davidson eine überarbeitete Version des Motors vor, der unter der Bezeichnung "Flathead" bekannt wurde. Diese Variante produzierte Harley-Davidson mit Hubräumen von 742, 1.200 und 1.340 ccm in verschiedenen Variationen bis 1973 (742 ccm im Servicar) als Alternative für Kunden, die sich mit dem damals noch als komplex und störanfällig geltenden Konzept obenliegender Ventile nicht anfreunden wollten. Knucklehead-Motor 1936 wurde der Flathead gründlich überarbeitet und erhielt hängende Ventile (OHV, doch es blieb zunächst bei den Versuchen, da die US-Streitkräfte nach dem Eintritt der USA in den Zweiten Weltkrieg hohe Stückzahlen Motorräder geordert hatte. Diese Aufträge wollte man nicht mit einem Motor beliefern, der sich noch im Experimentierstadium befand; stattdessen erhielt das "Kriegsmodell" WLA den zwar schwächeren, aber zuverlässigen und bewährten 742 ccm SV-Motor mit stehenden Ventilen (englisch side valves). Die neue Motorenreihe (OHV) wurde bis 1948 parallel zu den Seitenventilern gebaut. Dieser Motor ist aufgrund seiner charakteristischen Konturen der Kipphebellagerung am Zylinderkopf als "Knucklehead" ("Knöchelkopf") bekannt. Motorräder mit diesen Motoren gehören heute zu den begehrtesten Oldtimern von Harley-Davidson. Panhead-Motor 1948 wurde der Knucklehead-Motor einer weitreichenden Überarbeitung unterzogen. Auf den Zylinderköpfen befanden sich fortan verchromte, glattflächige Deckel, die dieser Motorengeneration den Namen „'Panhead'“ („Pfannenkopf“) in die Geschichte schrieb. Ab 1952 war dieser Antrieb wahlweise mit zeitgemäßer Handkupplung und Fußschaltung erhältlich. Schon ab Baubeginn 1948 sorgten wartungsfreie Hydrostößel für einen automatischen Ventilspielausgleich. Die Hydroelemente wanderten 1953 vom Zylinderkopf in die untere Betätigung der Stößelstangen an den Nockenwellen. Sportster-Motor 1957 wurde ein neuer, moderner und kleinerer Motor mit sportlichem Charakter entwickelt: Der "Sportster"-Motor, wiederum als 45°-OHV-V2, jedoch mit vier untenliegenden, über Zahnräder angetriebenen Nockenwellen. Die erste Version hatte 883 ccm und besaß noch Grauguss-Zylinder und -Zylinderköpfe, weshalb diese Generation auch als "Ironhead" bezeichnet wird. Im Unterschied zum Big Twin sind hier der Kurbeltrieb und das Getriebe im gleichen Gehäuse untergebracht. Der Sekundärantrieb liegt rechts. Der neue Motor diente als Antrieb der neu vorgestellten Sportster-Baureihe, die für damalige Verhältnisse tatsächlich sehr sportlich ausgelegt war - nicht zuletzt infolge des deutlich geringeren Gewichts. Fortan dominierten die Sportster vor allem den amerikanischen Bahnsport (Flattrack, Dirt Track). Vor diesem Hintergrund ist auch die Auslegung des Ventiltriebs mit vier Nockenwellen zu sehen, die es ermöglicht, die Steuerzeiten ohne großen Aufwand zu variieren und insbesondere eine Veränderung der Steuerzeiten pro einzelnem Ventil ohne Beeinflussung der benachbarten Ventile zu bauen. Die Sportster galt seinerzeit als das erste "Superbike". Sie war die erste Harley, die pro Kubikinch (cui) Hubraum ein ganzes PS hatte. Für damalige Zeiten eine beeindruckende Leistung. Einzylinder-Zweitaktmotoren Die Produktion von Motorrädern mit Einzylinder-Zweitaktmotor begann 1948 mit der Model 125. Dieses kleine Motorrad hatte einen Hubraum von 125 ccm und war eine Kopie der DKW RT 125. Weiterentwickelt und mit größeren Motoren versehen wurden diese Maschinen bis 1966 gebaut. Mit der Übernahme der Motorradsparte von Aermacchi weitete Harley-Davidson ab 1960 die Produktion auch auf Motorräder mit kleinen Viertaktmotoren aus. Technisch waren in jenen Jahren weder die italienischen noch die amerikanischen Modelle auf der Höhe der Zeit, was sich auch in zahlreichen Tests der Fachpresse niederschlug. Die Verkaufszahlen sanken. Shovelhead-Motor 1965 war das Geburtsjahr des "Shovelhead"-Motors, dessen Name wieder auf die Form der Zylinderkopf-Abdeckung zurück ging: Diesmal erinnerte sie fantasiebegabte Betrachter an die Unterseite einer typischen amerikanischen Kohlenschaufel. Innerhalb der Bauzeit dieses Motors unterscheidet man im wesentlichen zwischen dem sogenannten "Early Shovel" (Generator Shovel), zu erkennen am auf dem Nockenwellengehäuse sitzenden Timer und dem ab´69/´70 ausgelieferten "Late Shovel" (Alternator Shovel). In den 70er Jahren bestand eine beliebte Tuning-Maßnahme darin, vorhandene Pan-Motoren mit den effizienteren Shovel-Zylinderköpfen auf den technischen Stand eines originalen Early Shovel zu bringen ("Pan-Shovel"). Den Generator Shovel brachte Harley-Davidson als Zwischenschritt vom Panhead zum Alternator Shovel auf den Markt, um vor der Neuvorstellung noch zahlreiche eingelagerte Panhead-Kurbelgehäuse aufzubrauchen. 1958 führte Harley-Davidson erstmals ein Fahrwerk ein, das nicht nur vorn, sondern auch am Hinterrad gefedert war (Duo-Glide). Man war damit technisch erst 18 Jahre später soweit wie Indian, wo bereits ab 1940 die Hinterradfederung Standard war. Ab 1965 kamen auch Harley-Fahrer mit der ersten Electra-Glide in den Genuss eines komfortablen elektrischen Anlassers. Evolution-Motor 1984 stellte Harley-Davidson mit dem "Evolution"-Motor (kurz: "Evo") erstmals einen vollständig aus Leichtmetall gefertigten Antrieb vor, der bereits von Porsche in Weissach mitentwickelt worden war. Der Evolution-Motor war damit seit langer Zeit die erste werkstofftechnisch zeitgemäße Motorenkonstruktion von Harley-Davidson. Er darf als erster vollgasfester Motor des Hauses gelten. Konzeptionell behielt der luftgekühlte Zweizylinder-V-Motor mit 1.334 ccm das Gabelpleuel bei, und er war auch sonst mit zwei Ventilen pro Zylinder, einer unten liegenden Nockenwelle und separat angeflanschtem Getriebe konservativ ausgelegt. Allenfalls der wartungsfreie automatische Ventilspielausgleich über Hydrostößel, den es bereits bei den späten Shovelhead-Motoren gab, war und ist auf dem Motorradsektor weiterhin ungebräuchlich. Statt einer Kette erhielten die neuen Motorräder einen Zahnriemen als Endantrieb. 1986 profitierte auch der Sportster-Motor von zeitgemäßen Werkstoffen und erhielt neben anderen Modellpflegemaßnahmen jetzt ebenfalls Zylinderköpfe aus Leichtmetall. Dieser "Evolution Sportster" war mit einem einzelnen Vergaser bestückt und mit Hubräumen von 883 ccm und 1.100 ccm erhältlich; die größere Variante wurde später auf 1.200 ccm aufgestockt. Erst zum Modelljahr 2007 ersetzt eine elektronische Benzineinspritzung den bis dato verwendeten Tillotson-Membran-Vergaser. Auf diesem Motor, wenig später ebenfalls mit Zahnriemen als Sekundärtrieb, basiert bis heute der Antrieb aller Modelle der Sportster-Familie sowie der Buell-Modelle, mit Ausnahme der frühen Buell RW 750. Angesichts der deutlich radikaler gestrickten Konkurrenz aus Fernost, England und Italien gelten die Sportster-Modelle heute nicht mehr als Sportmotorräder, wenngleich sie angesichts fast 100 Kilo Gewichtsvorteil bei annähernd gleicher Motorleistung deutlich mehr Fahrdynamik bieten als die Big Twins. Vielmehr sind sie als erschwingliche Einsteigermodelle und fahraktivere Alternative zu den "Big Twins" positioniert. Twin-Cam-88-Motor 1999 wurde der Evo-Motor der "Big Twins" durch die neue Motorengeneration "Twin Cam 88" abgelöst. Diese war notwendig geworden, da abermals Emissions- und Geräuschgrenzwerte und die darauf folgenden Modifikationen die Leistung der bisherigen Motoren immer weiter reduzierten. Späte Evo-Harleys hatten ab Werk nur noch etwa 50 PS, ein Manko insbesondere angesichts des durchschnittlichen Gewichts von deutlich über 300 Kilo im fahrbereiten Zustand. Der Twin Cam 88 ist ebenfalls ein luftgekühlter 45°-V2, jedoch mit zwei unten liegenden Nockenwellen, mit 1.449 ccm Hubraum (Bohrung: 95,3 mm, Hub: 101,6 mm) und einer elektronisch geregelten sequenziellen Saugrohreinspritzung (ESPFI). Der erste Teil der Motorbezeichnung geht auf die Auslegung mit zwei Nockenwellen (englisch: cam shafts) zurück, während die Zahl 88 sich auf die in den USA gebräuchliche Hubraumangabe in Kubikzoll (englisch: cubic inch, cui) bezieht. Ähnlich wie beim Sportster-Motor ist das Getriebegehäuse des Twin Cam 88 eine Einheit mit dem Kurbelgehäuse, jedoch angeflanscht anstatt integriert. Harley-Davidson führte den Twin Cam 88 zunächst nur in den Baureihen Dyna und Touring ein, während die Softail-Familie erst im Jahr 2000 umgestellt wurde. In den Dyna- und Touring- Modellen ist der Motor vibrationsentkoppelt über Silentblöcke im Rahmen verschraubt. Die Modelle der Softail-Reihe dagegen, bei denen der Motor starr mit dem Rahmen verschraubt ist, sind mit einer weiterentwickelten Variante namens Twin Cam 88B ausgestattet. Sie zeichnen sich durch zwei Ausgleichswellen zur Vibrationsminimierung aus. Das "B" steht für die englische Bezeichnung „balancer“. Revolution-Motor 2002 begründete Harley-Davidson mit dem neu vorgestellten "Revolution"-Motor die VRSC-Modellreihe. Basierend auf einer eigenen, ursprünglich für den Rennsport gedachten Entwicklung wurde der VRSC-Motor von Porsche zur Serienreife entwickelt. Es handelt sich zwar auch hier um einen V2, doch abweichend vom "klassischen" Harley-Konzept ist er flüssigkeitsgekühlt und weist einen Zylinderwinkel von 60 Grad auf. Der Motor mit 1.130 ccm Hubraum besitzt einen DOHC-Ventiltrieb, vier Ventile pro Zylinder und eine elektronisch geregelte sequenzielle Einspritzung in Fallstromanordnung. Aus diesem Grund befindet sich der Tank unter der Sitzbank, während die Leichtmetallhaube zwischen Lenkkopf und Sitzbank als Tankattrappe die Airbox verdeckt. Die Leistung betrug in der ersten, für Europa homologierten, Version 115 PS bei 9.000/min und 100 Nm, spätere Ausführungen brachten es auf bis zu 120 PS und 108 Nm. In einigen Sondermodellen wird ein auf 1.250 ccm aufgebohrtes "Screamin´ Eagle"-Triebwerk mit strömungsoptimierten Zylinderköpfen eingesetzt. Dieses leistet nominell 125 PS und 117 Nm. Twin Cam 96 Motor Zum Modelljahr 2007 brachte Harley-Davidson eine stark überarbeitete Version des Twin-Cam-88-Motors, den Twin Cam 96-Motor, in den Dyna-, Softail- und Touring-Baureihen auf den Markt. Dank des im Vergleich zum Twin Cam 88 von 101,6 mm auf 111,1 mm vergrößerten Hubs bei unveränderter Bohrung von 95,3 Millimetern hat der neue Motor einen Hubraum von 1.584 ccm (96 cui). Der Einsatz neuer Nockenwellen verspricht längere Haltbarkeit und einen leiseren Lauf dank neuer Antriebsketten und Rollenlager. Neu ist ebenso die drehzahlabhängige variable Ansaug- und Auspuffsteuerung. Das neue Triebwerk erfüllt damit als erster Big Twin die strengen Emissionsanforderungen der Euro 3 Norm. Zugleich erhalten alle Big Twins das Sechsgang-Getriebe CruiseDrive, ein in den unteren vier Gängen schräg verzahntes Kassettengetriebe mit Overdrive (6. Gang = drehzahlsenkender Schongang), das bereits im Jahr 2006 in den Modellen der Dyna-Baureihe vorgestellt worden war. Die Leistung beträgt in der für Europa homologierten Version 52 kW/71 PS bei 5.300/min; ein maximales Drehmoment zwischen 117 Nm steht bei 3.200/min (Softails) an bzw. 122 Nm bei 3.000/min (Dyna/Touring). =Modellreihen (2007)= Sportster Motor: Evolution®, luftgekühlter 45° V-Twin, OHV, 883 ccm/1.201 ccm, elektronische Benzineinspritzung ESPFI, 5-Gang-Getriebe *XL 883 Sportster 883 *XL 883L Sportster 883 Low *XL 883C Sportster 883 Custom *XL 883R Sportster 883 R *XL 883R Sportster 883 Iron *XL 1200C Sportster 1200 Custom *XL 1200R Sportster 1200 R *XL 1200L Sportster 1200 Low *XL 1200N Sportster 1200 Nightster Dyna Motor: Twin Cam 96®, luftgekühlter 45° V-Twin, OHV, 1.584 ccm, elektronische Benzineinspritzung ESPFI, 6-Gang-Getriebe Cruise Drive® *FXDF Dyna Fat Bob *FXD Dyna Super Glide *FXDC Dyna Super Glide Custom *FXDB Dyna Street Bob *FXDL Dyna Low Rider *FXDWG Dyna Wide Glide Softail Motor: Twin Cam 96B®, luftgekühlter 45° V-Twin, OHV, 1.584 ccm, elektronische Benzineinspritzung ESPFI, 6-Gang-Getriebe Cruise Drive® *FXCW Softail Rocker (2008) *FXCWC Softail Rocker C (2008) *FXST Softail Standard *FXSTB Night Train *FXSTC Softail Custom *FXSTD Softail Deuce *FLSTF Fat Boy *FLSTN Softail Deluxe *FLSTSC Softail Springer Classic *FLSTC Heritage Softail Classic Touring Motor: Twin Cam 96®, luftgeküher 45° V-Twin, OHV, 1.584 ccm, elektronische Benzineinspritzung ESPFI, 6-Gang-Getriebe Cruise Drive® *FLHR Road King *FLHRS Road King Custom *FLHRC Road King Classic *FLHX Street Glide *FLTR Road Glide *FLHT Electra Glide Standard *FLHTC Electra Glide Classic *FLHTCU Ultra Classic Electra Glide VRSC Motor: Revolution®, wassergekühlter 60° V-Twin, DOHC, 1.130 ccm, elektronische Benzineinspritzung ESPFI, 5-Gang-Getriebe *VRSCAW V-Rod *VRSCD Night Rod *VRSCDX Night Rod Special *VRSCX Screaming Eagle V-Rod (1.250 ccm) *VRSCR Street Rod = Veranstaltungen = 2003 feierte die Firma Harley-Davidson zusammen mit ihren Anhängern auf diversen Veranstaltungen das 100-jährige Jubiläum. Hier fand auch die größte deutsche Harley-Davidson-Veranstaltung, die Hamburg Harley Days zum ersten Mal statt. Alljährlich an den Pfingsttagen findet die Superrally statt. Deren Veranstalter sind die europäischen Harley-Davidson-Clubs. Die HD-Superrally wird jährlich in einem anderen europäischem Land ausgerichtet. Die Größe der Veranstaltung schwankt je nach Gastgeberland zwischen 5.000 und 12.000 Besuchern. Auf das Veranstaltungsgelände selbst werden nur Motorräder der Marken Harley-Davidson und Buell sowie andere amerikanische Marken gelassen. Zu erwähnen wären noch das Harley-Festival in Mainz, welches 2006 zum ersten Mal stattfand, und als größte europäische Veranstaltung natürlich die European Bike Week in Faak (Österreich), die sozusagen den Saisonabschluss darstellt. =Versicherungen= Viele Versicherungen wollen keine Harleys versichern oder nur unter schlechten Bedingungen (hohe Beiträge, kein Diebstahlschutz im Ausland. Abhilfe schaffen spezielle Versicherungen. *Harley-Davidson Insurance Services = Literatur = *''Harley-Davidson. Geschichte und Mythos'', Oluf Zierl, Dieter Rebmann, Peter Feierabend (Hg.), Könemann Verlag (2002), (das definitive Standardwerk), ISBN 3-895-08296-1 *''Der Kultfaktor – Vom Marketing zum Mythos: 42 Erfolgsstorys von Rolex bis Jägermeister'', Klaus Schmeh, Redline Wirtschaft, Frankfurt 2004 (enthält ein ausführliches Kapitel über Harley-Davidson), ISBN 3-636-01082-4 *''Harley Davidson, Alle Modelle seit 1903'', Matthias Gerst, Motorbuch Verlag (2006), ISBN 3-613-02504-3 *''Harley-Davidson - 100 Jahre'', Tod Rafferty, Motorbuch Verlag (2006), ISBN 3-613-02361-X *''Typenkompass Harley-Davidson / Buell'', Matthias Gerst, Motorbuch Verlag (2005), ISBN 3-613-02542-6 =Weblinks= * Englischsprachige Webpräsenz von Harley-Davidson * Deutschsprachige Webpräsenz von Harley-Davidson * Reich bebilderter, flüssig geschriebener historischer Abriss von Winni Scheibe * Engines Technic for Harley-Davidson * Harley-Davidson Model 42 WLA 'Liberator' (English) * Hamburg Harley Days Kategorie:Hersteller Kategorie:Harley Davidson